


Deep Sea Denizens

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, merfolk aren't the nicest creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce goes down to the water every day for just one more glimpse of that beautiful man.  But some obsessions can be fatal.  A darker ending for Kiss the Sea.





	Deep Sea Denizens

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 8.
> 
> A darker ending for my fic Kiss the Sea. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1135278

Bruce continued to visit the ocean at the bottom of the Wayne property, hoping to catch another glimpse of his beautiful new friend in the waves.  But the sea was rough and grey with the Gotham autumn and it didn't seem like he would be out there at all.

Finally, one day when Bruce was almost giving up hope (and giving in to the cold in the air), a large spray hit the rocks, splashing him with briny water.  When the wave subsided, there was Dick, lounging on a rock in his beautiful naked glory.

"You came back," Bruce said, running over to the rock.  "I've missed you."

Dick lolled his head, his hips bent at an almost unnatural angle as he lay on his back.  "Hello."

"You must be an excellent swimmer," Bruce continued.  "You could have hurt yourself."

Dick flopped over onto his belly, propping his chin in his hands.  "The sea is my home.  It will never hurt me."

He smiled and a wave longing hit Bruce like a boulder.  "I've been waiting to see you again.  I want to kiss you."

Dick pushed himself up onto his hands.  "You may!"

Bruce came forward and kneeled before the rock.  He reached out and cupped the back of Dick's head, pulling him in for a warm kiss.  Dick laughed and kissed him back, one hand snaking around Bruce's neck to hold him closer.  Bruce was precariously balanced.  One small slip and he would tumble them both back into the water.  But that didn't matter.  What mattered was Dick moaning against his mouth and the taste of salt on his tongue.

"I want you," Bruce said.  "I want you to come with me."

Dick pulled away.  "You don't know.  You silly human."

Bruce blinked.

"The sea is my home.  I can't live in your world."  Something bright blue flashed behind Dick.  "Did you really think I only came here to see you?  Some swimmer with a secret passion for you?"

Bruce frowned and leaned away.  "Then what are you?"

Blue filled his vision as Dick thrust himself forward, a large tail fanning behind him.

"I am of the sea.  I can't stay on land or else I'll dry into nothing."  His eyes darkened and his beautiful smile turned sharp.

"But you could join me."

He reached out and grabbed Bruce with a force that was surprising for his size, and pulled Bruce back with him.  They tumbled over the rocks and down into the churning sea.  Bruce struggled as the icy water took him in, covering him, and soaking every fiber of him.

"Stay with me," Dick said, his smile brighter than ever.  "Stay with me forever, Bruce."

The salty water stung Bruce's eyes, but he forced them open.  He had to get back to the shore.  He put his hands on Dick's shoulders and tried to push him away, but Dick's long tail wrapped itself around him, holding him tight.  Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him into a kiss.

"Beautiful one, stay with me!"

The kiss was too strong, too powerful for Bruce to do anything but give in to it.  He held Dick tight as they sank to the bottom of the sea.

Forever, he thought as his vision became spotted.  He'd stay with this beautiful creature forever.


End file.
